The Endless Road
by OhMerlin's Beard
Summary: Takes place after Season Nine Finale. Dean wakes up with beady black eyes, the mark of Cain on his forearm and Castiel's hand print on his shoulder..Castiel with his failing grace ,and a ache in Sam's heart:A team bands together to fight for the Dean they know and to prevent a war of mass destruction. It comes down to sacrifices, long nights on the road and a little bit of faith.
1. Chapter 1- Hey Brother

All for one and one for all  
My brother and my friend  
What fun we have  
The time we share  
Brothers 'til the end.  
~Author Unknown

Sam pleaded and summoned Crowley while he waited Crowley had already arrived. Crowley sat in the chair in Dean's room. Something within him was still human, he didn't like to admit that. Of course, he sorta of cared for Sam and Dean. But he's the King of Hell, so he has to be a hard ass.

Sam gave up on him, he throw his hands up and sighed. No one could help him now, he would pray to Castiel. But Castiel has problems of his own to deal with. He turned the corner and arrived in Dean's room. In was in for the shock of a lifetime.

There his brother stood, with the blade in his hand and his eyes as dark as night. Crowley laughed as Dean pushed Sam aside. Throwing Sam back against the wall, Sam lets out a cry of pain and Dean walks away. Sam realized his brother will never be the same.

"Dean.",Sam cried out

"Sammy.", Dean says his eyes changing back to green

"No, you idiot.", Crowley remarks

"I...I hurt you.", Dean says crouching next to Sam

"I'll be alright. You didn't mean it.", Sam says

"I'll only hurt you ,Sammy.", Dean says

"No, Dean. You bare Castiel's mark on your shoulder. Remember who you are not who you've become.", Sam says

Something within Dean changes when he reaches out to touch Sam's wound. The blood, the scent makes something within him go nuts. He runs out with Croweley in tow, knowing he'll only hurt Sam. There is no way for him to be human anymore. He's a demon now, Sam's just a human. He could hurt someone he cares about.

Sam sobs as he thinks about the ways he's lost Dean. Dean died, the person that Dean is now is a monster. But he's still Dean, somewhere in there, Dean is alive. He vowed that he would either save Dean or kill Dean. Whatever it took, taking John's advice to Dean which was "Take care of him, if you can't save him then you might have to kill him." Sam lays there and finally pulls himself together.

He places a bandage on the wound to stop the bleeding. He settles into a chair with a cold one. He takes a long sip and waits. He knows Cas will return shortly. Cas was excited and Sam knew they had won the war. There was hope in a dark place, Sam came to realize. Little Castiel know how much they won and lost at the same time.

"We won.", Castiel said with a smile

"I'm so proud of us.",Sam says borrowing Dean's words

"Where's Dean?", Castiel asks

"He's gone, Cas.",Sam stammers

"What?", Castiel says as his face drops

"He died.", Sam says

"No. No. No. Not Dean.", Castiel says

"And he umm, turned into a demon. The mark changed him.", Sam says

Castiel couldn't take the pain, he throw the books off of the table. He fell to his knees and sobbed. Sam was unsure of what to do. He knew it was likely best to give Cas a bit of space. He could respect that the two shared a more profound bond. And it was moments like this he wished that they still had Bobby and Kevin. Their little family was broken and fragile. With the chairs at the table empty and were their memories linger.

"Sammy, it's all my fault . I will make this right.", Castiel says with a sob

"No, Cas. Together we will make this right.", Sam says

"Together.", Castiel says with a teary eyed smile

Before Sam can speak, he watches as Cas places his hands on Sam's forehead. He uses the last of his grace to heal Sam before collapsing. Sam knew what he had to do as he carried Castiel downstairs. He exacted the last lingering remains of the grace and rendering Cas human once more.

Cas laid on the table, exhaustion washing over his body. Sam settled the former angel into the room that had become Cas's. He laid Cas in his own bed and covered the angel. Removing his coat and shoes, leaving them next to the was tired but unable to sleep. Instead Sam lingered into the early hours of the morning.

He had hopes that he could find a cure for Dean and some how find a way to help Cas. He just knew that Cas was safe for now and that was what was important. Sam knew that he could train Cas and together they'd find Dean again. The beloved Impala sat forgotten parked outside the bunker.

Things of Dean would remain here, like his favorite beer in the fridge or his jacket hanging on the hook. Sam would be haunted by this little things until Dean could return. But for know, his brother was dead and something else taking his place. He vowed he would fix this, he prayed to God that somehow they would save him in time.

But the hunter part of him knew how Dean must have felt when he was a monster. A part of you wants to hunt the creature before it does further damage. Butt something within him, felt Dean was still alive just buried deep. He feared for what might happen if Dean was able to control more of his powers.

He could feel how dark Dean had become. And that was saying something, he had been a hunter all of his life. He knew little outside of the life of a hunter. If others knew that Dean had become a demon, hunters wouldn't take it well. Especially if Dean does something in the mean time that hinders the ability to find him.

With Cas, safe and asleep, Sam worked through the night. He knew no ordinary blade could kill Dean if it came to that. He hoped it never came to that. He wished that Dean had been more honest about the Mark of Cain. He had a bad feeling about it, if Cas could sense the darkness and power than what had Dean become? Sam had no idea, he hoped for the best and prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2- Damned If You Don't

_**"What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you." – Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Castiel woke the following morning, his hair stickling up at all angles and face unshaven. He noticed he was still dressed in his black slacks and white shirt. He climbed out of his warm bed and showed, something he knew he must do to now. He had vague memories of the night before. While he still wanted to be an angel, it wasn't worth dying to do so. So he was stuck being human for now.

Once he was clean and shaved, he found clean clothes in his closet. He dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and red button up. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up a bit. He slipped into a pair of thick brown boots like the ones Dean wore. He knew that Dean must have gone clothes shopping for the angel.

He made an appearance and noticed that Sam was asleep in his chair. He worried about the tall Winchester who hadn't appeared to have much luck sleeping the night before. Cas had gotten good at cooking, something no one could have guessed. Cas liked the way that food tasted and liked cooking.

He made eggs, bacon and hash browns. He also made coffee knowing Sam could use a cup and that he liked the taste. Once he was finished he came into the library. He settled down with a plate for himself and one for Sam. Sam looked up sleepily at Cas and the food in front of him.

"Morning, Moose.", Castiel teases

"Hello, Cassie.", Sam says

"Made you breakfast. ",Castiel says

"I didn't know you could cook.", Sam says taking a bite

"I can. I'm not a baby in a trench coat all the time. ",Castiel says

"I think I have an idea on how to save Dean.", Sam adds

"Go on, I want to hear it.". Castiel remarks

"We recuse Benny from Purgatory. He'd help a brother out.", Sam says

"Could be useful.",Castiel adds

"Enlist the help of the Angels.", Sam says

"We'll see about that, hot shot.", Castiel remarks

"Kevin the friendly ghost.", Sam says

"Heaven is restore. "Castiel says rolling his eyes

"We could borrow him.", Sam suggests

"I don't know. Maybe. "Castiel says

"Charlie.", Sam says

"She's helpful. ",Castiel agrees

"Mrs. Tran .",Sam says

"Also helpful.", Castiel says

"Garth.", Sam says

"Resourceful.", Castiel adds

"And we capture Dean, place him in the devil's trap downstairs and pump him full of human blood.", Sam says

"It could work or go horribly wrong.", Castiel says

"It's worth a shot.",Sam says

"First of all, you need to eat before breakfast is cold. Second, you need to take it easy. Sammy, you are in no condition to hunt. Hunting all high strung won't help anyone." Castiel adds while cutting up his scrambled eyes

"I hate to say but you're right.", Sam adds while fixing his coffee

"How do we get Benny out of purgatory?", Castiel asks

"Making a deal with the King of Hell himself.", Sam says

"What is with you Winchesters? Oh, he's dying let's sell our soul to the friendly demons. Or we make a deal and trap em'.", Castiel remarks with an eye roll and Sam was amused by his sass this morning.

"I don't know. It seems logical.", Sam says

"Did your Father ever tell you don't to go poking around with things that bite?", Castiel says

"Actually no. It was shoot first, ask questions later.", Sam says

"Right, I forget John Winchester is no ordinary parent.", Castiel adds

"He was one of a kind.", Sam adds

"Any other ideas? I would think Crowley wouldn't want to help us after all Dean's his new demonic pet.", Castiel remarks while making a face of disgust

"Either demon deal or we go hunting. Give the creature no choice but to take us to purgatory. ". Sam adds

"I'm not really a fun of either of those options.", Castiel says

"It requires a visit to purgatory.", Sam says

Cas was out of it, stuck in a world of distant past. Sam watched as Cas's eyes were blank and he mutters something. His body went stiff and he struggled with the vision. Somehow Lucifer made a connection on a lower frequency with him. His chest constricted as he struggled with each breath.

**Crowley stood in his throne room, before him stood his army. To his right stood, Dean with brazen black eyes. He announced that Dean had been saved by hell.** ** Dean was knighted as the official Knight of Hell.**

**Somewhere deep within hell was the imprisoned Lucifer and Micheal wishing to screw with Cas. Lucifer cackled as he revealed the scenes before him of Dean in hell. The images of pure evil and power upon Dean's face.**

**"Aw, Mikey. Cassie is gonna be pissed.", Lucifer adds**

"**He was always such a good little solider, following Daddy's every word.", Micheal says **

**"Never bold enough to lead.", Lucifer says **

**"Much less win a war.", Micheal remarks **

**"He's the weakest, the black sheep.",Lucifer says **

"**Always has been.", Micheal says **

**"Hear that Cas? Big brother Gabriel isn't out there to protect you. I made sure the puny bastard was dead.", Lucifer says**

Castiel sobbed and sucked in deep breaths of air. He was thrown back into reality with Sam looking worried. Cas knew that shouldn't happen, that he no longer had angel radio. But somehow Lucifer managed to hack into his head. This worried Cas and he sobbed more as he thought about it.

"Hey, Cas.", Sam says placing his hand on Cas's shoulder

"Sam.",Cas sobs

"Hey pal, I'm here.", Sam says

"It was so horrible.", Castiel adds as he hiccuped

**"**What did you see?", Sam asks

"Hell, Crowley and Dean.", Castiel managed to get out as he wipes his tears

"Anything else?", Sam wonders

"N...Nothing.",Castiel stammers not wanting Sam to know the rest


	3. Chapter 3- Men Of Letters

The visions kept bothering Cas as they blindsided him. He knew if he told Sam these silly little things would worry him. And Sammy had enough to worry about. Castiel didn't want Sam to worry about thing else.

They spent two long months training and following leads. Cas had gotten quite useful with weapons, leads and hunting. Sam was full impressed with Cas and their work went on. Both men put their pasts behind them and worked not only as hunters but as Men Of Letters.

With further research, Castiel found a reaper they could make a deal with. Cas's knowledge came in helpful from time to time. Cas had connections and knew where to find Malachi, the reaper. The danky motel they were staying at was plastered with information.

They were following leads and capture demons in their spear time. It came in handy for information on Dean. Of course, Crowley eventually noticed when his boys were missing. They discovered that Dean was building a legion.

A war machine made of demons to suit his purposes. Not just the low pay grade types but the elite and powerful soldiers. They were planning something and Castiel didn't like it. Without Angel radio, he came with a second link of communication. Although, he was still running things from the ground.

Cell phones, he got the angels cell phones. And they listened and respected Cas. He wasn't the type to give orders. But he did show them the way to lead and think. He taught them a balance between free-will and grace.

And it did help that they had their eyes open. He had eyes and ears, heaven was going to prevent this war. What ever Dean and Crowley were planning, they'd stop it before it happened. Garth had been given a call and he had his ears open.

Garth became Base 1 like Bobby he was the go to guy. Charlie returned to help and with her hunter partner, Dorthy of course. They were field agents, following leads and helping people. While Mrs. Tran became Base 2.

And they needed was to get Benny out of purgatory. Castiel knew that Benny would be of some help. And in return they would help Benny too. Sam admitted to being wrong about him. They had a team ready and all they needed the final parts to come into play.

Castiel talked Sam out of a demon deal and had a better plan. He was in contact with a reaper named Kit They had meet a few times and Castiel had used the name "Clarence". He never mentioned the name "Winchester."

Just "Clarence" Novak and his partner Bailey. That was all Kit needed to know. Once you mention "Winchester", everything changes. It comes out blood shed and screwing someone over. Best of all, no one knew that Castiel was human again.

Cas sitting at the table looking for leads when Sam returned. Sam returned with cheese burgers and fries for both men. Castiel enjoyed eating and being human but he couldn't wait to be an angel again. Balthazar appeared in the room, and Sam jumped while Cas wasn't surprise.

"Hello,Balthazar.",Castiel says

"Aren't you a hard man to track down?",Balthazar remarks

"Of course.",Castiel jokes

"I come with a gift.",Balthazar says

"What it is?",Castiel asks

"I found your grace.",Balthazar says

"Are you sure?",Castiel asks

"You see for yourself.",Balthazar adds

Balthazar produces a blue wisps of bottled grace from his pocket. And Castiel feels something deep within himself. It was indeed his grace, his grace had been found. He smiled sadly and accepted the bottle. Unsure of what to say or do for that matter.

"Thank you, Balthazar.",Castiel says

"It's up to you, brother.",Balthazar

"I appreciate your understanding.",Castiel says

"Good luck, Cas.",Balthazar says flying away

Sam looks at Cas with understanding in his eyes. Castiel finished his meal before unscrewing the lid. The grace returned to him and he knew it was his own. There was something about your own grace that was different. And Sam knew the time they spent as humans together was a time to remember.

"Well, it worked.",Cas said

"I'm glad. How does it feel?",Sam asks

"It's nice to have that part of myself back again.",Castiel says

"What's the plan?", Sam asks

"We are to meet with Kit tonight.",Castiel says

"How did you manage that?",Sam asks

"Easy, I'm not as stupid, I didn't use our names. I'm Clarence and you're George.",Castiel says

Sam laughs at the reference. And Castiel smiled back at him. "We better get going, Sam.", Castiel adds as he gets up from his chair.

"How do you know we can trust Kit?",Sam asks

"Kit means "carrier of Christ." He's an ally to heaven. Kit is a nickname, a code name if you must.",Castiel explains

"Pretty smart.",Sam comments

"We better get going.",Castiel says

Sam and Cas walk out the door to the impala. Never could think to part with Dean's beloved baby. She was a part of his life and indirectly a part of theirs. Cas slide behind the wheel and Sam l in the passenger seat.

They had arranged to meet at a little dinner outside Brave, North Dakota. Cas knew they'd have to make the drive back to Benny's grave in Louisianan. It seems Dean took after his father writing information own in the journey. Benny had his own page in that book as did Castiel.

Castiel dressed in jeans, button down and jacket joined Sam at the table. A blond man came in and sat recognizing Kit. Now, Cas could see with his angel grace restore could see that there was no demonic presence here.

"Hello, Castiel.",Kit says

"Hello, old friend.",Castiel says

"You know each other?",Sam remarks

"Of course, kiddo.",Kit says

"I've know Kit for a long time, Sam.",Castiel says quietly

"We need to go before we are noticed.",Kit says

"Let's go.",Castiel says

Castiel followed Kit back to Kit's home. For the last ten years, Kit had enjoyed living as a free lancer. He had a family, a wife and kids. He was an allied reaper with ties to heaven. But he knew the ends and outs to get them where they need.

The impala was parked safely into Kit's garage at home. And Kit's family believed him to be away for work. He would lead them into purgatory and promised their safety. Castiel wasn't given enough credit by those Winchesters. Cas knew the system and he knew how to play it safe as well.


	4. Chapter 4- Hell In A Hand Basket

Kit showed them to the door, he nodded and promised to back in twenty four hours. Castiel shook Kit's hand and thanking the man for helping them Sam carried a green canvas back and they prepared to fight for their lives. Both the hunter and angel were armed as they stepped into the threshold of another world.

They have one mission, get in and out. Find Benny and convince Benny to leave. The truth was they could help Benny and boy, they really needed his help. Benny might be the only person who can talk to Dean right now. They'd understand each other while Castiel's grace might irate Dean.

Castiel knew purgatory like the back of his hand and he had to fight the flash backs. Tears pricked at his eyes and he ignored them. He couldn't cry in front of Sam. He kept his eyes front and fought through it.

"Where would Benny be?", Sam gruffly asked

"Follow me.",Castiel answered gently

Castiel eased through the forest and found the trail which lead them back to the cave. A cave they had used markings to protect themselves. Benny was fond of the cave while it creeper Cas out. And sure enough there was Benny.

"Cas?",Benny spoke in surprise

"Benny.",Castiel smiled softly with tears in his eyes

"What's wrong, brother?",Benny questions knowing if they're here, the news isn't good.

"We need you, Benny.",Castiel says as the tears roll down his face and voice broken

"It'll be alright, Cas. I need to know what is wrong.", Benny expressed calmly

"It's Dean. There was a knight of Hell, he wanted her dead and there is only one weapon. The Mark of Cain, well it's a mark on the forearm and the first blade ever to shed blood. It changed him.", Sam declared nervously

"What do you mean "change" him?",Benny ponders in concern.

"There was an a scribe of God. He tricked me and heaven fell. Dean also was going to kill Metatron put the angel killed Dean. The mark changed him from the inside out because when he woke he was a demon. ",Castiel sniffled and spoke

"I reckon you need my help.",Benny gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, we do.",Castile agreed

"So let get the hell out of here.", Benny explicated

"Alright.",Sam commented

Sam used the knife, cutting the skin on his forearm and chanting the words. Once, Benny is contained within Sam. They're ready to leave and they end towards the opening. But they fought there way through them mess.

Losing track of time as they fought for there lives. Eventually, they found themselves where they needed to be. There stood Kit and they ran out, gladly shutting the door behind him. They stood with the ground beneath them and breathed a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you, Kit. We'll be off.",Castiel said shaking Kit's hand

"Of course, no problem.", Kit smiled adding softly

They climbed into Kit's car and he drove them to the house. They proceeded to pick up the impala and hit the road. It was a five hour journey to Louisiana and they didn't waste anytime. Once they found Benny's grave, Sam said the words and Benny was alive in this world once again.

Benny stood beside them in the flesh and he hugged Cas. Cas had looked like he could use a hug. And Cas awkwardly hugged back. Benny smiled softly at Cas trying to offer a bit of comfort

"Let get out of here.",Benny proclaimed.

The three settled into the impala, Sam drove them while Cas sat in shot gun. Benny was sound asleep in the back of the car. They made two stops first to a blood bank to make sure that Benny had a supply and then went back to the bunker.

They needed to rest for the quest ahead would be demanding. It meant being on the road with trails and hardships. But together this little broken family would find Dean and make him better again. They just had to, after all they couldn't lose Dean. Not after what they had been through.

Meanwhile, Crowley laughed at their stupidity. He knew about their little plan, he had eyes all over the places. He wasn't stupid that was for sure, he's the king of Hell after all. He had an entire army of demons while they had an angel, hunter and vampire.

"Fluffy, come here boy.",Crowley called his favorite hell hound.

"Kill Kit's family and bring me heaven's ally. I want him alive.", Crowley barked with a smirk scratching the hound behind his ears.

The hound barked and followed orders. Crowley sat on his throne, slipping aged bourbon and listened to their screams. It was a glorious sound of Crowley's ears and he took another slip of bourbon. He kicked his feet up and rested his eyes.

He wanted to teach those idiots a lesson and this was the way to do it. He heard as someone came into the room. He heard the voice of Dean Winchester speak, "Crowley, you'll want to see this." Crowley smiled and stood.

Dean lead him down the hall and they took a look out the window. Crowley was impressed with Dean's work. It seemed the demon had been hard at work. Dean had become Crowley's right hand man after all, they were best friends.

"All is going as planned.",Dean smirks

"Good. Good.",Crowley praises

There on the table were drawn out blue prints and Hell is planning something. Something bigger and there's a new sheriff in town. His name is Dean Winchester, ex-hunter with tons of information in his head. That could be used for evil and unlike Castiel he wouldn't fail.

There were gonna be big changes around here and Dean would be sure that Crowley is the first to go. The incompetent bastard would be removed from the throne. And Dean's plans would fall into place. He's most powerful demon in hell.

And Heaven won't know what hit 'em. Nor would hell for that matter. Dean's got a plan in mind and he's taking over. Screw Crowley, Dean deserves to be King of Hell. Not this friggin' wannabe the devil demon.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hell Fire

Dean cackled a hellish laugh as he overlooked his plans turning into relativity. He wore a crisp black and white pinstriped suit. He looked a million bucks and power radiated from him. On his orders, Crowley came falling down like a pawn in a chess game.

Crowley looked in surprise as he was dragged in chains to Dean's office. The henchmen dropped the demon roughly onto the floor and left there. Dean turned with a grin, "Looks like someone has been impeached."

"You twit, I'll should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I wouldn't say that too loudly. Someone may hear you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Yeah right."

"Guards, put him in Solitary with Fluffy."

Crowley turned pale as they dragged him to hell's darkest pit. Dean settled into his chair and drank to the sound of Crowley's screams. He knew within days Crowley would break like a twig. Dean celebrated with the sound of working demons and the blue prints on his desk.

"Heaven won't know what's coming."

He petted the puppy of a hell hound resting in his lap and watched from the window. Phase One was complete and all of Hell looked to Dean Winchester. Within hours, his plan would be complete. He couldn't wait to see how all of Heaven would react.

Meanwhile...

Kit bit his lip as he watched his former home burnt to the ground. His wife and children were gone, their bodies burned with the strong flames erasing his life. His body ached, bruised and bloodied, he managed to get away from the horrors of hell.

He found a pay phone twenty minuets from the little town he lived in. He worried he might be followed as he stepped into the little diner. He put several quarters into the payphone and called "Clarence". Cas answered the phone, "Clarence speaking."

"It's Kit."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm injured."

"We'll be right there. Give me details."

"New Haven."

"We'll be there soon, Kit. Hold on."

"Thanks."

Cas and Sam managed to drive within fifteen minuets. Kit was settled into a booth with a cup of coffee as he tried to hold it together. When the pair arrived, they took one look at Kit before declaring he needed to return with them.

"What happened?", Sam posed

"They killed them. I managed to escape with my life."

"God.",Castiel commented

"I'm sorry, it's our fault.", Sam sighed

"No. I don't blame you. I shouldn't have come home. I was followed."

Kit didn't speak much after explaining vaguely what they had done. Neither angel or hunter blamed the reaper for not wishing to speak. Kit's wounds were cared for and give a room. Kit rested and slept peacefully thanks to the pain killers.

Cas sat with a cup of coffee between his fingers as he sat wearily at the table. He was propped up with a book written in Echoian. Benny came in with Sam, they had been caring for Kit. Cas was making notes and wrote the translation down for future reference.

"Did you find anything, brother?"

"No."

"Not anything?"

"No."

"What if we sent Kit to the front line?"

"Meaning?", Sam asked

"I've got some leads."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Hello boys.", Meg smirked

"Umm, just Meg."

"I see, how it is Sam. Trust the demon, not the vampire.", Benny rolled his eyes

"It happens.", Sam shrugged.

"Not cool, brother.", Benny added

"I'm Meg and who are you handsome."

"Not interested."

"That's Benny.", Castiel groaned

"I've been blessed, Clarence. All these good looking men."

"That's blasphemous."

"Cute, angel."

"What do you know?", Sam inquired

"Dean's up to something. He's taken over and Crowley has been taken care of."

"And?"

"He's up to something. He's looking for reapers. And Kit could be helpful."

"Only if he agrees.", Benny frowned

"He could get us insider information.", Castiel explained

"At what cost?"

"Hell's preparing for war, Sam.", Meg declared.

"As in Nuclear war on Heaven."

"I'm not sure, we need to get involved.", Sam proclaimed

"You don't get it, Sam. We're talking mass destruction of hell, heaven and humanity."

"No friggin' way."

"Get it through your head, Samuel. We are at war and that means if necessary we neutralize the target."

"Castiel, that's my brother we are talking about."

"He's not your brother anymore."

Benny held Sam back as Castiel slipped into his trench coat and disappeared. Sam was pissed, he didn't care if his brother was the new devil. There was bond between brothers that isn't broken. He wouldn't kill his brother, no he couldn't.

"I'm gonna kill the angel.",Sam growled

"Calm down, moose.", Meg sighed

"Why should I?"

"Do you not understand big guy? Dean is the enemy now.", Benny stated

"He's the new Satan. I think he's worse than Satan. Satan had boundaries, it seems Dean doesn't.", Meg elaborated

"I'm a hunter, I gank monsters. But Dean's my brother."

"No, he's a black eyed bitch.", Meg declared

"So are you.", Sam shrugged

"Well, I'm helping you aren't I."

"And He's a friggin' vamp.", Sam added

"Just alienate those who are trying to help you, Sammy. It'll work out real well for you.", Benny barked before leaving the room.

"Benny. I didn't mean it", Sam called

"Goodbye, Sammy. Fight this war on your own then. Good luck."

"Meg, not you too?"

"Angel's right, Moose.

Sam was mad at himself as he sat alone with a glass of whiskey. He sat with a book, trying to research how to help Dean. There laid the book on the table with Cas' neat handwriting and his translations. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He felt numb and God knows what his brother is doing.

Benny sat on a bar stool, he drank the pain away and the words of Sam stung. He had been a man once, before his life was taken from him. Meg seemed tough as hell, but she actually cared and she was alone now. She sobbed as she thought about the way the hunter she considered her friend treated her.

And Castiel wasn't really alone, he sat surrounding by several angels. They were preparing for war, whatever Dean's plan they need to be ready for casualties. A war hadn't been fought since the battle between Angels and Lucifer. They needed to be ready, not to fight but rather to aid and protect the best they could against Hell's wrath.


	6. Chapter 6 - Carrier Of Christ

Sam called Benny, Meg and Castiel. He got their voice mails, no one desired to speak to him. He swore, this was all his fault and he had been stupid. Castiel was right, Dean needed to taken down whether it be his death or not.

Kit awoke from his bed, in a strange and unknown place he rested his head. The room was warm and welcoming, he must be with Sam and the angel. His wounds were bandaged and his mouth dry, he wondered how long he had been unconscious.

He climbed out of bed, grimacing as he moved sorely. He stepped into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He found a razor and shaved, he showered making sure he felt clean. He found clean clothes in the closet and dressed.

He stepped out of the room, he shrived and ached regretting climbing out of bed. But his stomach ached with hunger and he need to eat. He found Sam Winchester in the library, he looked horrible and pale. All he had was an open book and a bottle of whiskey, he looked guilty.

"Sam.", Kit's husky voice spoke

"Hey, Kit. You're up and about."

"You must be hungry."

"Yes."

"I'll fix us some food."

Kit followed Sam into the kitchen, he noticed the kitchen was well stocked and enough food to last a while. Sam began to make eggs, hash browns and sausage while Kit took a seat at the counter. Sam seemed quiet and it appeared it was only the two of them. Oddly silent and it made Kit uncomfortable.

"What happened, Sam?"

"I alienated my friends.",Sam sighed

"Because?"

"I was angry and they were right."

"Have you apologized?"

"Yes, no one will answer my call. It goes straight to voice mail."

Sam explains to Kit what he had said, Kit grimaced at Sam's repeated words. Sam felt a little better after eating and talking to Kit who listened. "I would be rather upset as well."

"That's the problem."

"I'll gladly join forces.", Kit declares

"Thanks for breakfast, I've got a job interview to make then."

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

"While I'm gone, make up with your friends. Sometimes you don't know what you had till you lost it."

With those parting words, Kit left to get dressed for he was joining Team Winchester. Kit dashed off to purchase several suits and make himself presentable. He had an interview with the new devil at 11:00 and hopefully on his way to work tomorrow.

Sam prayed to Castiel who called Meg and Benny. Castiel arrangement a meeting on their terms and agreed to show up at ten. Benny was the first to arrive, he looked a bit hung over and exhausted as he joined Sam at the table. Meg wasn't pleased to see Sam again, if anything she looked hurt.

Castiel was the last to arrive, he wore a well tailored suit. There was something about him that was different, perhaps the air he carried himself. Divinity and Grace radiated from him, it made Meg want to vomit.

"Samuel, I hope this is as quick as possible. I cannot be away for long."

"Of course."

"Kit has agreed to be an insider."

"I see.",Castiel states

"What's up in heaven?", Sam poses

"We're preparing for mass slaughter, Samuel. What ever this plan of Dean's is, it will cause death. My men are preparing to aid in what we can. We do not wish to go to war but we will defend our heavenly realm and Father's people."

"I want to apologize. Cas, you are right. The stakes are high, Dean must be taken care of. Benny, you have been a great loyal friend to my brother. Meg, you have proven time and time again that you care and are a part of the time. Especially when you cared for Cas. I never should have treated any of you that way I did."

Cas' eyes shone with forgiveness, he given half hugged Sam. "I don't think you nearly as much as an abomination as Dean is now."

"Ummm, thanks you?" Perhaps it was the angel's way of showing affection, Sam wasn't really sure.

Meg punched in a friendly I'm still pissed at you kind of way. While Benny just shrugged, "I'm really doing this to help, Dean."

Meanwhile...

Kit stepped with his brief case, he was pat down and then allowed to enter. He went through the system, given a visitor badge. His case file was reviewed and he was allowed to see Dean. Dean sat in his sharp Armani Suit and tie.

"Hello, Mr. Sharp."

"Mr. Winchester."

Dean asked a series of questions and Kit answered in reply. Dean liked the applicant, he proved strong to come back after enduring Crowley's punishment. He liked that ballsy, and Kit swore his loyally to Hell. He was given the job and tomorrow he would be debriefed.

Kit shook Dean's hand and smirked with the files of information in his brief case. He knew the job set before him, perhaps not all the details. But it had something to do with Souls, he knew that much. He knew he was being followed.

He checked into a hotel, he acted carefully as he knew they were listening. Dean smiled when the results were delivered in the morning. Christopher Sharp checked out and came through the process clean.

Tomorrow Kit would start working for Hell and Dean, trying to prevent a war that heaven cannot stop. He took pride in his heavenly ties, family or no family hell would pay. There were consequences for his line of work.

While he felt a sadness and numbness for the loss of his family, he used the numb to aid in him in this fight. He promised that he would sit everything right. No matter the cost, this was his mission and he promised Cas he would.

Castiel watched from heaven, always there for Kit if he need assistance. His men were ready at a moment's notice. Sam sat researching how to stop this war and heal his brother. Benny helped Sam with the research while Meg checked out leads.

All they needed now was the pieces to fall into place.


	7. Chapter 7- All Fall Down

Cas sat by the phone, waiting a moment's notice. His soldiers were ready, prepared for causalities and all hell breaking loose. They weren't going to fight a bloody war that would kill the angels. No, there was nothing they could do expect ease the process.

If God wasn't going to do anything then it was out of Cas' hands and heavens too for that matter. Castiel was sadden at the idea they might not be able to save Dean. But he knew if it meant taking his life to spear thousands he would. He would kill Dean himself if necessary.

Benny took up work with Garth, they investigated demon related cases. Charlie and Dorthy were keeping their eyes open. Cases kept them on the road all the time, it seemed demons were busy causing problems and rasing hell.

Sam's research suggested Dean could be converted by human blood, it would take an entire body volume's worth. Sam would lay down his life for his brother, if that's what it took to get Dean back. He didn't care, He wanted Dean back. He wasn't gonna let hell have his brother, not without a fight.

Time went on, months went by and Hell's plan became for clear to Kit. He worked his way through the ranks, Dean took a liking to him. But to his horror, he finally discovered what the hell was going on. With Meg's help, he discovered what Dean was planning. It turned out phase two was complete and the next phase was mass destruction.

Cas heard the phone ring, he sighed as he took a look at the caller id. It was Meg, she must have a message from Kit. "We meet at Dusk by the lonesome place." He understood the message, even if the message itself was tampered with. No one would know what they meet, especially when there were many entrances to the bunker.

Time passed, Castiel knew he must part and slipped into his trench coat. His men were left to rest, ready if he commanded them to take action. The team arrived, everyone but Kit who still was at work. He wouldn't leave his post until the time came.

Everyone took their seats; Meg, Sam, Castiel, Benny, Garth, Charlie, and Mrs. Tran. The entire team were in one place today. Meg stood to speak and she felt a lump in her throat. She shuddered at the words Kit had shared.

"Dean is stealing souls, even the heaven bound ones. He has chained Death, rogue reapers and the afraid ones are joining forces. He is forcing them to serve his purpose or killing them. He is mass producing demons left and right."

"Do you have anything to add, Cas?", Meg demanded knowing the angel had been lying.

Castiel looked guilty all of a sudden, he knew he came the world biggest secret out of fear. His Earthly team couldn't know, it was heavenly matters. It doesn't concern them was his reasoning.

"I can't, Meg."

"Come on, Clarence. Be an angel and tell them."

"There is a reason why Heaven isn't fighting hell.", Castiel chews his lips nervously

The entire room was silent and eyes worriedly watched Cas' reactions. Meg was appealed by Kit's discoveries. What Dean was doing was wrong, it was beyond wrong. Meg might be a demon but she knew some people don't deserve hell.

"The truth is, Dean is destroying Heaven. There are boundaries, a grace force field that protects us. Reapers can slip between these boundaries, he is stealing souls, bring monsters back to life and mass producing demons."

"He is stealing angels.", Meg adds

"It's a concept similar to Hitler's Concentration camps. He is tormenting them, instead of killing them he is converting them. Drawing Heaven's secerts from their lips, taking their grace and divinity along with it. It's wrong.", Castiel shudders with a broken voice and tears in his eyes

"It's not just humans, he's taking. It's angels too. It's so wrong.", Meg declares nearly whispering in shame

"There's nothing heaven can do. Angels are dropping like flies, our forces damaged and our numbers lowering daily. I can't send them out into the field nor can we remain in the heavenly realm.",Castiel sighs

Cas closed his eyes, tears streamed down his face and he looked so broken. Sam had never seen the angel like this before. The team had once been hopeful, but if Cas is defeated what hope is there?

Heaven is Castiel's home and the angels, his family; yet Dean had taken that from him. And where was his Father in all this mess? Heaven can't do anything for its own nor anyone else in Dean's war path. He has no boundaries to what destruction he leaves in his wake.

"I'm so sorry.", Sam whispers to Cas

"We move out tonight.", Cas demands standing up wiping the tears from his eyes

"Are you sure?", Benny asks

"Yes. We act before the death total rises."

"Of course."

"How do we go about doing this?"

"My men go forth and fighting under my command. While, Garth and Mrs. Tran remain in the bunker. Charlie is on watching duty here, Dorthy with us. Sam, Meg, and Benny will handle Dean. He is to take here, dead or alive.", Castiel answers

Hours were spent around a map, where every moment and point planned. This team of hunters are Cas' secret. While he commands his men, they will handle everything else. Dean is going down, and Castiel would ensure of that.

The man he wanted so hard to save may be beyond his reach. But one thing was for sure, no matter what it was his responsibility to protect Heaven. Dean Winchester had been the one, Castiel had rebelled for. He allowed himself to be hunted, because he believe in Dean. He bought life to a broken man, and now it may be his hands to take the very life of Dean Winchester.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference." Castiel prayed


	8. Chapter 8- Combat

Battle went forth when mankind was asleep in their beds and the world was just waking up. There in the beauty of silence, the angels went forward. Castiel knew someone would lose their lives but others would walk away. But the truth was, no one walks away from battle truly unchanged.

The demons didn't expect the forces of the angel army to show up at their doors. A battle was fought, a simple distraction to be able to capture Dean. With tears in Cas' eyes, he knew what he was doing; killing and maiming his own to take down the target.

He tried to tell himself, he's not Dean anymore. But something in his heart kept telling him, "He's the one you gripped tight and raised from Perdition." He watched his own fall and fight against the demonic army.

What hell didn't expect was Cas' secret weapon, a tablet with words inscribed for a weapon able to end the war. Divine words from God, he spoke the ancient words and wielded his weapon. Divine light and grace shown through him and a bright light caused all to fall. They were frozen in time, with several more words he commanded the end.

When the sun finally rose, the battle was over. A new day dawned on the bloodied battlefield, both demon and angel laid side by side dead. The bodies of angels spawned out with mighty wings juttered out. While the demons, laid with cold dead black eyes which was rather chilling.

Cas fell to his knees, over looking the battle field. He caused so much death, he knew with the knowledge God gave him he must. Yet, it didn't make him feel like he did the will of God. There was so much blood on his hands. Father asked him to commit the mass murder of some many of his children. Well, God wanted hell to close and the result was deadly, those nearly the blast site perished.

Killing demons was one thing, but killing the innocent was another. He felt the bile rise up in his throat and he vomited. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve after dry heaving, his work wasn't finished. He pulled himself up weakly, carrying himself with utter disgust and defeat.

Angry rose up when he thought of Dean, he would handle the bastard himself. He with wearily wings carried himself back to the bunker, no one had seen such a brokenness in his eyes. The angel no longer radiated with grace, if anything his once divine swagger was gone.

"I would like to see Dean.", Castiel commands with a low gravelly voice

"Of course.", Sam answers in return

They waked down to where Dean was being kept in the basement. He was bound in chains with words much older than anything Sam had seen. Dean was chained, in a devil's trap and could not move. He snarled at the angel who walked past him.

"Leave us, Samuel."

Seeing Dean began to change things in Castiel's mind. All he could remember was the cries of a broken man who was being tormented in hell. Cas had heard his cries, rescued him and given him a new life. He rebelled, gave his all, lost his faith, shattered his life, killed for, and committed his own cause for friggin' Dean Winchester.

Now the same broken man sat before him, and all Castiel could do is weep for him. Whatever anger and hatred was in his heart was gone. Cas wasn't stupid, he knew Sam would give his own life for his brother's.

But there was a racing though in Castiel's fragile mind. "If I see what I've done, I'm afraid I'll kill myself." In the cabinet, was supplies so Sam could transfer his blood to Dean's blood. It would have taken all of the blood in his body.

"No one should have to give their life up tonight. If anyone it should be my own. It could atone for the blood I've shed tonight.", He thought

He scrambled to find the kit, he took a seat and wrote a quick note. Castiel unrolled his sleeve, took the rubbing alcohol and inserted the tubing. He did the same for Dean and soon they exchanged blood. It wasn't only blood Castiel gave him.

He poured out his new found grace without realizing it. It took a bit for his vessel's blood pressure to drop enough to slow the heart to not pump blood as fast. Tears rolled down his face, as the blood flowed and there was satisfaction Dean would get his life back.

He began to lose consciousness, his weak was shallow and his pulse weak. He closed his blue eyes and slipped deep into his vessel's empty mind. Jimmy was long gone, he had been for a long time. His breathing slowed and his heart nearly stopped yet he wasn't dead.

Dean's eyes were open, sea green and his mind his own. The mark of Cain on his arm disappeared thanks to Cas' grace. He woke and screamed, He called for someone to help and then prayed that Castiel wouldn't die.

"Please, Cas. Hold on, pal. Just keep breathing for me."

Sam began to worry, Cas had been down there too long and raced down there. He unlocked the door, his eyes widened at the sight. He acted quickly working, to unhook Cas' neat tubing work. He threw holy water at Dean who made a face.

"Not a demon anymore."

"Just checking."

"Focus on, Cas. He needs help.

"He's going into shock."

Sam laid blankets onto Castiel, he tried to keep the angel warm. He worried, he kept Dean in chains and acted to help the angel. He ran to find blankets and covered the angel with them. Castiel was cool to the touch and his lips had a blue tint.

"Come on, pal. Stay with me."

He loosed the buttons and tie of Cas' clothing before just comforting him. The younger Winchester elevated the angel's feet in hope of blood circulation. Sam worried and knew they must act fast or they'd loss Castiel. Perhaps they've already lost the angel and all that remains is the shell of a broken man.


	9. Chapter 9- Oh, Broken Angel

The first person the Winchesters had gone to had been Heaven. Both were on their best behavior, dressed in their suits with Kit at their side. The Garrison had agreed to meet with the boys, on one condition they leave Castiel behind.

They stepped into the office, angels were around them and they took a seat. Kit worried, silently hiding his emotions behind his stoic mask. Gabriel, Samdriel, Ariel and Balthazar sat across from them with a crowd around them.

"Silent. The Court will come to order.", Gabriel demanded

The angels silenced at Gabriel's words and he stood. He looked different, his body in his angel form home in heaven. A grace shined around him and his wings glowed with divinity, his eyes with sympathy for his brother.

"You may speak on Castiel's behalf."

"He healed my brother of the Mark of Cain. It nearly killed him, stripped him of his grace and the mark is on his forearm now."

"We ask that you assist us. We need help, We are unsure of how to help Cas.", Dean added

"Understood."

"Why should we give you anything? After everything you have taken from us? Your very touch corrupts, Winchester. Castiel laid a hand on a hand on you, he was lost.", Ariel barked bitterly

The angels chattered angrily, in English and Echoican while Gabriel attempted to calm the angels. He banged the gavel several times.

"Order in the court. One more outbrust and I will be forced to remove you from the court"

The angels' chat went on even after Gabriel's actions. The archangel in anger, stood up and yelled at them in Echoian. The court room went silent and Gabriel's eyes fell on the Winchesters.

"The Jury will make their decision and the court will take a fifteen minuet recess."

Gabriel took a breather while the jury made their decision., his brother's fate was in their hands. The Winchesters looked worried, especially Dean who was dripping with sweat. The jury returned fifteen minuets on the dot ,and court when back into session.

"The decision has been made.",Gabriel announced.

"The garrison has decided Castiel's problem does not concern heaven nor the garrison for the matter. He's not our problem.", Samdriel winced while announcing Castiel's fate.

"This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one... he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat, cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas!"

"I know, Dean. But the court made their decision it is out of my hands.",Gabriel spoke with sympathy before adjourning the meaning. The angels filed out one by one, talking amongst themselves.

Gabriel sat still, with guilt, worry and pain etched onto his face. Ariel felt suddenly, sick to her stomach and disappeared. Samdriel and Balthazar attempted to comfort the archangel.

Dean, Sam and Kit stepped forward bidding thanks and goodbyes.

"We appreciated meeting with us."

"Take care of him.",Gabriel said

"I wish we could do more.",Balthazar sighed

"We understand.",Sam added

With that the hunters and the reaper parted returning to the bunker. Meg had been watching the angel while they were out. Meg asked how it had gone and they shook their head.

Hours passed by, the angel was lying in a hospital bed in the sick bay. Dean refused to leave his side, he didn't know why the angel had give his life for Dean's. Dean even held Cas' limp hand and spoke gently to him.

Something within the angel was willing itself to hold on. He should have died, but he didn't. No one could explain why or how. Everyone had been in and out to see Castiel, Meg especially. But Dean remained even when others left.

He was pale, his lips had a gray tint to them. The only sound of the room was the shallow breathing of Castiel, and the dripping of his blood transfusion. The hands of the clock clicked away and time went away with each movement.

"Why, Castiel? I didn't deserve your blood or grace. I never deserved salvation."

Sam joined his brother's side which the prospect of an answer. It was strange, Dean once changed back was himself. The one who hides the scars and pain by putting on a stoic mask. Dean was doing just that and Sam knew it.

"I found this. It's for you."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"I'll just go."

Dean held the note in his hand, he recognized Cas' hand writing. He sighed as he opened the letter, he prayed for an answer. Perhaps this was the answer to his prayer.

Dear Dean,

For nearly a year, we have fought hard to bring you back. As time passed, I suggested you were no longer the Dean Winchester we all knew and cared for. Hatred and Anger began bitter in my heart, changing my demeanor. I vowed I would kill you if it came to that.

With impending news, we stood forth and fought a battle. What I had done to stop a war, left blood on my hands. My bitterness raged towards you, I was going to kill you. Even with beady black eyes and your hatred for my angelic state, I could not hate you.

I saw the man I raised from Perdition. I heard the crying out of a broken man who shed blood in hell. I saw the righteous man I rebelled for. The one I killed for, prayed for, fought for and gave my all for. I couldn't kill you.

I give you my life so you may life yours again. I don't deserve another day, another breath not after what I've done.,I've destroyed heaven and killed my own brethren. I used a weapon wield by words of divinity to end this war. But it left death and destruction in itself wake.

I am no angel. My wings are broken, all grace is gone. All that's left is a shell of a once righteous man. No one could love me, not even Father. There will be no words said when I'm gone. No one would care to remember me. I'm the righteous man who shed blood in hell.

I cleansed you of the evil burden, left on not only on your skin but your heart. The grace and divinity Father gave me is now a part of you. I live on within you, goodbye dear friend. Remember who you are, Dean. You bare the mark of salvation, on your arm and on your soul.

Castiel

Dean closed his eyes, tears flowed from his sea green eyes. "Damn it, Cas. You come back to me. Angel or no angel. We're family, we'll take care of this."

Dean knew what he had become, and Castiel had cleansed him of that evil. His grace and blood followed through Dean's veins. He was being made new and whole by the Grace of God. But the sacrifice Castiel time and time again made for the human in his charge remained strong.

Benny knocked before entering, "Can I come in brother?" Dean wiped away his tears and collected himself before speaking. There was no point in hiding his emotions, Benny knew Dean rather well after a year in Purgatory.

"How is he?"

"No change."

"I was wrong about your angel friend."

"Yeah."

"I didn't quite believe Sam when he told me."

"I'm not sure I understand why he did."

Benny didn't say a word, he didn't know what words to say. It was best not to say anything. Dean looked tired, his hair stuck at odd angles and a brokenness in his eyes.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Crowley got the call, he wants to see you."

"Send him in."

Benny nodded and left quietly to fetch Crowley. If heaven wasn't going to help them, then maybe hell could. Of course, Crowley wasn't Dean's first choice.

"I heard about God's Favorite Little Solider."

"Yeah."

"The irony, Winchester you called me."

"He's sorta of blasphemous. Heaven's not really returning our calls."

"I wonder why."

"He's sort of different."

They sat there in silence, waiting around for Castiel to wake from unconsciousness. His forearm was bandaged where the Mark of Cain was embedded into his skin. His color was still pale and his breathing shallow, all that showed he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

"By the way, you were almost demonic. You were almost one of us, Winchester."

"I'm back now, I'll glad kick your demon ass now."

"I can respect that. I'll bloody tormented you idiots."

"Understood."

"My advice is find bloody Cain. He'll know how to help, I think."

"And what do we do about Castiel?"

"I honestly have no bloody idea.", Crowley nearly giggled in joy. Dean scowled at the demon, his face sending a clear message. "Piss off, Crowley."

"Pray to your friggin' God and work it out with him.

Castiel took a deep breath and sat up right, his wings jutted around him shinning with divinity. His eyes were midnight black, his voice his own low gravelly voice. "You don't have enough faith."

The sight send chills down the hunter's and demon's spines simultaneously. Castiel was blasphemous, it warmed Crowley's ice cold heart. Dean was in awe of his beautiful wings yet both were chilled by his eyes. His dark, soulless midnight eyes staring at them.

"What are you guys staring at?"

He turns and the mirror projects the image back at him. He sees his own eyes in the mirror and he doesn't believe. He can't believe it, what monster has he become. His eyes shifted back to his own, tears in them and his breath shaky.

Each feather falls from its place, his wings fell from his back and Castiel sobs as h fell to his knees. His hand clasped in prayer, he spoke Echoian and prayed to his father. The mark on his arm pulsed, reminding him of its blemish on his vessel. It mocked his grace and he screamed in pain as his wings were torn from his back forcing itself from his skin.

The echoian turned to English, "Father, I'm afraid of what I'm becoming." Crowley was unsure of what hell to do while Dean took a step forward.

"No one cares if you're broken, Cas. We'll sort this out, we're family."

"I am no longer me. I'm no angel nor a demon. I am wrong."

"Castiel, we'll fix you."

"My wings are gone. My grace is diminishing, soon I'll be is evil.",Castiel shuddered

"I'll be your wings, Cas."

"I cannot get close to you. I might hurt you."

The Angel Of Thursday was scared of himself, he didn't know how to control his new found powers. His eyes glowed black, he threw Dean and Crowley against the wall. A mighty wind blew through the wind demanding the room and causing a mess.

Dean was thrown against the wall hard, his handling was hard and rough. He bled from his head and Castiel let out a wounded cry. His powers raged and he was scared, he sobbed as the ran. Crowley tried to run after the angel, knowing someone had to calm him.

But alas, the angel was gone without a trace. Crowley ran to find Sam, if anyone Moose would know what the hell to do. Crowley didn't know the first step, but he didn't want that abomination anywhere near his demons. Castiel would find no acceptance from heaven or hell.


End file.
